


Respite

by theultimatenerd713



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd713/pseuds/theultimatenerd713
Summary: Trigger Warning: Suicide, suicidal thoughts.Gavin is trapped in his own head. He takes the only way out he knows, and breaks down his own red walls.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-graphic depiction of suicide and contains suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Please, do not follow the actions of the character in this fic. Unlike in this universe, in our world you can get the genuine help you need to cope with depression and uncontrollable life situations.
> 
> Suicide is never the answer. Life's obstacles are temporary because life always changes, but suicide is permanent.
> 
> National Suicide Hotline US: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Remember: you are loved. Even when it feels like you have nobody, somebody is always looking out for you.

Wouldn’t it be so easy?

It’s a hell of a lot easier than cutting, yeah. Gavin tried that once, when he was nineteen. Too bad it didn’t work, though. Strong fucking wrists that couldn’t bleed out in time, and he woke up in the hospital tired and _pissed_.

This is too loud, though. At least it’ll be over quickly. Hopefully it doesn’t scare Jason too much. Should he have gotten a silencer? Maybe. Neighbors will be pissed. Ah, fuckin landlord. Nobody likes scrubbing blood out of a carpet.

The cat will probably go to Chen. She likes him, and they’ll be perfect. A better owner than Gavin ever was, probably. At least she remembers to give him treats and food at the right time.

Assholes in therapy thought they could change him with kind words and fake emotional support. Well it worked, for a couple years, till he joined the force and realized all over again how absolutely bullshit the big wide world was.

The noise in his head impossibly worsens. It’s incessant, pounding screaming _tearing_ in his head, and god, he just wants it to stop, stop forever. Wants to fall limp on the concrete like every victim he’s seen in the past month, blue and red blood alike creating gory halos around their heads.

Oh, if angels could shoot themselves Gavin bets they would, just to get out of this bright, fake, shitty world covered up by thoughts and prayers.

Cases get harder, life gets lonelier, and each day Gavin feels himself slip a little more into the abyss. Never enough. Never needed. Never wanted. And he’s on the edge of the crater, barely hanging on with a thread of sanity.

Gavin wants to snap it in two. Wouldn’t it be so easy?

Richard solves most of their cases together these days, anyhow. It’s not like Gavin can really do much with the android’s high-tech sensors, and one less detective wouldn’t affect the department much. They’ve had people die on the job before. This won’t be any different.

It’s too easy. Prayers and crocodile tears and moving on. Nobody left behind to cry about his memory. There hasn’t been anybody for nearly six years.

Gavin leans back in his chair at the dining table. Jason weaves around the pillows on the couch, settling down for another nap. It’s impossibly cute. Gavin won’t see it again.

He digs the barrel of his pistol into the side of his head. Snorts. It’s exactly where an android’s LED would be. Fuckers didn’t end up taking his job, but this is so much worse. The pity party in the station every time he walks in has to end somewhere.

He turns the safety off, and without another thought, pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
